True Love Never Dies: Mylan vs Fax version
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ideas came after reading other stories. It's really good. What happens when Max and Fang get locked in room together. Starts with Mylan...


**Hey y'all. Been reading stories about chapter 64 in Angel and got the idea for this. It's AH. It starts out with Mylan and ends in FAX i swear. I do not approve of Mylan. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

I woke up to the smell of Pancakes. Dylan. Gotta love the guy. I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower, and washed my hair quickly. I got out of the shower and brushed out my hair and dried it. I also put on minimum make-up and straightened my hair. (It's not normal for me to do this because I'm not girly in any way. It's just I hate my hair curly and the make up is part of my crappy dress code for work). I got dressed in my uniform (red-plaid skirt, polo shirt, knee high white socks with red sneakers) and headed downstairs.

"Morning Baby. Dylan said as I walked in placing my plate on the island and walking around to quickly kiss my lips. I smiled and finished my hair by pulling it to the side in a side ponytail. I sat down and ate.

"Morning Dylan. Sleep well?" I asked looking up from my plate.

"Just like I do every night sleeping next to the most beautiful girl in the world." Dylan kissed my forehead. Again I smiled and ate. "How about you?"

"I slept well. These are really good."

"Thank you." I looked at the clock and gasped.

"I gotta go."

"Okay. See yeah Baby." Dylan and I stood up and hugged. He kissed my hair and lips before letting me go. I grabbed my bag and headed toward the door.

"Love you Dylan." I left the house and ran out to my car. Quickly heading to work.

**_Meet my friend. His name is Line._**

I parked my car and ran inside. I was late and as I thought my boss was standing in the door waiting.

"You're late." Ted said glaring.

"I'm sorry. Woke up late. Won't happen again." I said.

"Whatever go out back in the meat locker with someone and take inventory. Then get out here and to your post."

"Yes sir." I walked back and spotted Fang, my co-worker. "Yo! Emo. You're helping me." I grabbed him arm as I moved past him.

"With?" He said looking at me.

"Inventory."

"Oh."

I walked back to the meat locker and opened it. We walked in and started inventory count. When we finished we posted the numbers on the paper and put everything away. We finished that as well and headed toward the door. But as stupid and stuff as it sounds the door is shut. My eyes widened and I ran at the door seeking a door handle. Clearly people thought it was smart to not put one INSIDE the door. Me and Fang we stuck in a freezing room full of me. You're probably wondering why we don't call for help. There's two reasons. One, it's sound proof. Two, our phones are taken when we enter the building. I looked at Fang in panic.

"Now what?" I asked. Fang just shrugged.

"Dunno. We'll just have to wait." Fang said.

"But it's freezing!" Fang shrugged off his coat which he still had on and handed it to me. I looked at him. "What about you."

"I'm fine. Take it." I hesitantly took his jacket and put it over my shoulders.

"Thanks..." I walked over and sat in a reasonable corner maybe 3 feet from where I just was. This isn't a huge meat locker but there's a basement which is much colder than up here. After about 5 minutes I started to realize the jacket wasn't cutting the cold. I shivered and curled into a ball. Fang came over and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me too him. I looked up and blushed. He just looked at the door. My fingers were going number and I was freezing and Fang wasn't, or at least he didn't show it. I pulled his jacket tighter around me and tried to get warm.

I stood up and walked around. When i turned around and looked at Fang he was looking back at me. I looked in his eyes and felt a connection. Me and Fang were been friends for awhile, until he became a jerk in junior high. We used to have connections a lot but this was different. I was scared. The only reason we had the connections is that I had a slight crush on him. But I couldn't now, I was with Dylan. Dylan and I were together and engaged. There was no way I could still have a crush on Fang. Fang stood up and slowly walked over to me. I was still thinking and not paying attention mentally but my body recognized the oncoming person and started to move away. I ended up walking into a wall and was unable to get away from Fang as he stood in front of me.

"Max..." Was all he said.

"G-get away from me." I said.

"Max, don't fight please. I know you still like me. You thought you didn't. I became a jerk and pushed you away because I didn't what to make you get hurt." I just starred at him open mouth. My mind was still processing this when Fang lightly pressed his lips to mine. The minute my body and mind realized this quickly and I pulled back.

"Get away! I have a boyfriend!" I said. trying to walk away.

"Max..." Fang said.

" NO!" I looked away so he couldn't kiss me again. He didn't give up though he grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his and kissed me again. He wasn't forceful though, I might've let him kiss me again. You see when he kissed me the first time I knew I still liked him. I didn't want to let him know he had brought that to my attention so I stayed still. Fang pulled back...

"Max... don't be stubborn." Fang said before kissing me again. This time I couldn't help it and I kissed him back. Fang slowly wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand pressed against the wall next to my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers in his hair. Fang kissed me for a little while before pulling back and looking at me. "Max... I'm so sorry I ever became a jerk to you. I love you and I always have."

I looked away for a second. "...I-I love you too Fang. But I'm with Dylan now."

"You don't have to be." Fang carefully and delicately brought my face up to look at him. He stared into my eyes and stared back. I love Dylan... but do I love Fang more? As I considered this question the meat locker door opened. Mine and Fang's boss stood there.

"YOU TWO GET TO WORK." He yelled. Fang stepped back and I hurried out of the locker. Fang soon followed. I got to my posted and tried to work. Figuring I couldn't I asked if I could go home because I wasn't feeling well. Running out to my car after one final look at Fang I headed home. I unlocked the door to find that Dylan was on the couch reading a comic.

"Hey Dylan." I said walking in. Dylan looked up and smiled before getting up from the couch and walking over to me. He quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"You're home early. Who's jacket is this?" He said looking down at my outfit. Crap I never took off Fang's jacket.

"A friends. It was cold at work so he let me barrow it."

"Oh. That was nice of them. I would've brought you over a coat."

"It's fine... um Dylan, I need to talk to you..." I said looking at him. He looked back at me.

"Sure Baby. Let me go make you some hot chocol-"

"I don't need any thanks. Um, Dylan. I think we should see other people... I love you but more as a brother now. It's hard for me to break up with you after all these years and what was happening this summer. I just am not feeling it anymore." I said.

"Max, don't do this. Please. I love you. We're engaged."

"I know." I carefully slipped my engagement ring off my finger and took his hand. I placed the ring inside it and closed his hand. I looked up at him and saw he was fighting tears. I slowly lifted my hand and threaded my fingers in his hair. We stood like that for a minute before I unthreaded my fingers and let go of his hand and turned around. I went up stairs and grabbed all my stuff before loading into my car. I walked back over to Dylan, who had come outside to watch me, and hugged him. "I love you Dylan. Call me if you ever need anything." I kissed his cheek and went to my car. I took one more look at Dylan before opening the door and climbing in the car. I slowly turned on the car and pulled out of the drive way and drove down the street. I headed back to work and saw Fang walking to his car. I parked quickly and got out. "FANG!" I ran to him and he saw me. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I place my arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Fang and I kissed for what seem as forever before he pulled back.

"What about Dylan, Max?" Fang asked.

"I broke up with him to be with you." I said. Fang smiled and kissed me again.

"You can stay with me if you want."

"Okay." I smiled and kissed Fang again quickly. "I'll follow you." Fang nodded and head to his car and I got back in mine and followed him back to his house.

**A/N: There it is. I told you Mylan would not stay. I litterally got the inspiration from the fanfics on chapter 64 in Angel so thanks to all who have written one of them. I hope you liked it and with review. I might make it a two shot but who knows. Let me know what you think, One shot, Two shot or Whole Story. RnR. Next few days I may not update any stories cause I'm going to be busy with Drama and One Acts. So I'll try. Any Ideas for any chapters for any of my still going stories let me know. **

**Here's a list of the currently going stories with the summary in italics: **

**Gone Before You Stay:**_**It starts out a Mylan story but it will be Fax... or will it. Be warned SPOILER ALERT FOR ANGEL! slight one but still. It's what I think should be the final story. Read please (Maximum Ride Story)**_

**Return to Monhegan: **_**Max is back after a few years and bight things are changing for her. Those changes with be brought forth inside this story. (Maximum Ride Story)**_

**The Zoo: 30 years later: **_**It's been 30 years since Saya fell asleep and Diva died. simple as that. Read to see what happens. (Blood+ Story)**_

**Max 2: The Search for Him!: **_**Set after FANG so I wouldn't read if u haven't read FANG. Max ignored the letter and searches for Fang where will it lead her? FAX! RNR. (Maximum Ride Story)**_

**Return Half Way: **_**Jeb comes and takes Max away for 6 years. Read to see how that works out. (Maximum Ride Story)**_

**There are all the stories. For those who may have read White Goddess. The second book is coming soon...Hopefully. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Thank you! RNR! **


End file.
